


blue like I'd never known

by helorific



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, Keating Five, M/M, Pre-Slash, also this is mildly AU because everything has changed since I wrote this, i guess, michaela knows everything, or Keating Four because screw you Asher, warning: this was written way in the beginning of Season 1, which was way before Coliver was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helorific/pseuds/helorific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela, Wes, Connor, and Laurel get drunk and have feelings. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue like I'd never known

Wes decides that as far as friends go, his new ones aren’t half bad. It’s the night after their first exam, and the four of them are lounging on the floor of Michaela’s apartment. Her fiancee is nowhere to be seen, and he’s about to ask about it when Connor silences him with a subtle shake of his head.

Decor-wise, it’s the most organized place he’s ever been. A gradient of throw pillows adds color to the white leather couch, lined up from navy to cobalt to baby blue. He thinks the cereal boxes might even be alphabetized, but he’s not sure, because everything seems to be growing fuzzier the more he drinks.

And oh yeah, drinking. They’ve been playing a card game, right? He blinks slowly at the three expectant faces. Is it his turn?

He sloppily pushes a card across the table. “Uhhh… One ten?”

“Bullshit,” Michaela declares triumphantly, her grin growing wider when Wes groans and scrapes up the pile of cards. “See, this is why you’re a terrible lawyer—you can’t lie worth a damn. Now drink.”

Ignoring Connor’s protests, Michaela yanks the vodka from his hands and passes it to Wes, who takes a reluctant sip.

Laurel tosses down two cards. “Three jacks.”

Michaela watches with narrowed eyes, but lets it pass.

Connor, who has somehow managed to reclaim the bottle, adds two cards to the pile. “Two queens. Otherwise known as a fantasy I—”

“Nope,” Michaela cuts him off. “I don’t need to know and I don’t want to know, so please shut the hell up.”

“You were the one who—”

“Oh my god, no. We promised never to discuss that again.”

“Okay, change of plans.” Connor sits up straight and finally relinquishes the alcohol. “Let’s play truth or dare.”

“Because that was such a riot in high school,” Laurel says drily. Between her high alcohol tolerance and her impeccable poker face, she’s the only person in the room that could currently pass as sober. Connor huffs in annoyance and slumps across the scattered cards, his head landing in Wes’s lap. “Dare you to kiss me.”

“’M drunk, but not that drunk,” slurs Wes. He hiccups; his legs shake. Connor turns his head, just a little, but Wes abruptly stands up, letting his head clunk against the carpet.

“Owww.”

“Oh, honey,” Michaela pats Connor’s styled hair, ruffling it in the process just to annoy him. “Don’t take it personally.”

“Um yeah, I’m just gonna…” Wes gestures vaguely toward the hallway behind him.

“Bathroom?” supplies Michaela. “First door on the right.”

Wes stumbles down the hall, trying not to think about kissing, and especially trying not to think about Connor’s lips and the way they slide from a smirk to a smile as easily as water. 

If he has to stay in the bathroom for several minutes to regain his composure, well, at least no one says anything when he gets back. Except Michaela, of course. 

Her eyes, bright and clear despite the alcohol, flit between him and Connor, almost knowingly. Wes shakes his head. She mouths “bullshit.” They go back to their card game, and Michaela ends up winning. No one is surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://helorific.tumblr.com/) for more of these nerds.


End file.
